Pumping systems for a well, such as an oil or gas well for extracting fluids that can include petroleum oil hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation, can require periodic maintenance or removal from the well. Pressure from a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation can cause fluids from the formation to move toward the surface in the absence of a pumping system or other artificial lift system. The flow of fluids from the formation toward the surface in the absence of a pumping system can hinder the replacement of a submersible pump or other downhole equipment in a well system. Maintaining or replacing a pumping system can require restricting or preventing the flow of fluids from a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation in which the well is located. Performing maintenance or remedial treatments on an oil or gas well can include, for example, a workover rig replacing the production tubing string after stopping well production.
The oil or gas wells requiring maintenance or repair can exceed the number of rigs available in a fleet. The queue time (or wait time) for rig availability can be difficult to manage. Many wells can go years without production, waiting for a rig to perform maintenance or repair.
It is desirable to include a mechanism in a well that can prevent fluids from flowing from the formation to the surface to facilitate maintenance or repair of a well in the absence of a pumping system in the well.